Evangelion Days X no Himitsu 2
by jorgetopin
Summary: Es una historia en Mante -3 (copia de Tokyo -3) es acá en el norte de México, donde pasando todo el desmadre con shinji, en el cual, 3 chicas de 3 animes distintos se incluyen, todo será con regionalismos del norte de México, situaciones de acá, espero y le guste compa! El ep 1 búsquenlo en google: Evangelion Days X no Himitsu y les aparecerá, después si les gustó se jalan acá.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola raza, Ya había escrito antes la primer parte de este fic, pero en la cuenta donde lo publique ya no me acorde de la contraseña, así que, me hice otra cuenta para publicarlo. Si gustan leer la primer parte busquen en google: Evangelion Days X no Himitsu y les aparecerá la primer parte para que le agarren la onda, si les gusta, entonces pásense a este episodio, pronto subiré el siguiente, por su atención muchas gracias y ya saben, todo esto es para entretener nadamas. Paz hermanos!**

Shinji se va de la fiesta y como anda algo pedo, tomó un camino desconocido para el, era una calle muy oscura por donde shinji venía caminando, tarde o temprano le tenía que aparecer un malandro a asaltarlo, pues, era obvio, ya que shinji sí que se ve wey, se le acerca un tipo armado con un filero dispuesto a robarle

-Malandro-¡ORALEE WEEY! Mochate con la lana y el celular

-Shinji- N-n-n-no ten-tengo (asustado)

En ese momento shinji estaba perdido, pero, de pronto una sombra paso corriendo velozmente, dicha sombra sólo se alcanzaba a observar que llevaba algo como tijeras; esa sombra empujó al malandro y jaló a shinji del brazo para llevarlo a un lugar mas iluminado.

-Shinji- ¿Qu-q-quien eres tú? (aún asustado)

-Chica misteriosa x- Alguien… (se va corriendo)

El joven nunca antes había visto a esa chica

=Pensamiento de Shinji= ¿Quién será? Esta ciudad es chica, pero nunca antes la había visto.

Con mucho cuidado y ahora si en una zona iluminada caminó hacia su casa, en la cual aún sus padres todavía no dormían.

-Gendo- ¿Qué pasó muchacho? Se acabó temprano ¿O qué?

-Shinji- Yo me vine caminando solo apa, ya estaba aburrido

-Yui-Nombre mijo, no hagas eso, como están los malos y todo el crimen organizado esta feo la calle en las noches, pensamos que Asuka te traería

-Shinji- No pudo traerme

-Yui- Bueno mijo, ya no hagas eso porque no te queremos ver degollado en el blog del narco

-Gendo- Ya yui, no te imagines lo peor, él es mi viva imagen, así que no le pasará nada. Bueno hijo, ya nos vamos a dormir tu madre y yo, nos arruinaste nuestro momento solos

-Shinji- hasta mañana papá, hasta mañana, mamá

Shinji también se fue a dormir ya que se sentía mareado por ese 4to de caguama que tomó

Sábado, mientras en la vida de shinji no pasaba nada interesante, en la de Setsuna… tampoco pasaba nada. Ella estaba esperando a que su padre llegará para que la llevara a almorzar ya que eso se lo había prometido, pero él seguía fuera de casa, y mientras tanto en su casa, su madrastra seguía viendo telenovelas y llamándole a sus amigas presumiéndole de las joyas y el vestido nuevo que tiene.

Setsuna se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, puesto que, no se siente bien con ella misma, es casi el mismo fenómeno que le pasa a shinji, pues, los dos están en la adolescencia. Mientras los dos están muy lejos, sus pensamientos los acercan a mundos perfectos a lado de él otro. Prácticamente el fin de semana se la pasaron en la misma posición en la cama, hasta que llegó el lunes.

-Shinj- Bien! Creo que hoy si tengo ganas de ir a la escuela (despertándose)

-Asuka- Vaya! Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente

-Shinji- Buenos días, asuka (con una sonrisa)

-Asuka- Y ¿Eso?¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Shinji- Por nada, esperame y me cambio para irnos a la escuela, ¿si? (feliz)

Ya salieron de casa de shinji y el seguía recordando como su vida dio un giro desde que comencé a relatarla yo; la llegada de Setsuna, la noche que lo salvo la chica misteriosa x, eran cosas que lo hacían animarse a que este día fuese bueno y distinto para el

Llegando a la escuela

-Touji- Que pedo, Shinji ¿Por qué te desapareciste el viernes?

-Kensuke- Si we, no la cagues ya que anda la maña bien cabrona en la ciudad

-Shinji- ¿A qué no saben? Al irme caminando por una calle oscura, un malandro me quería atacar y una chica misteriosa x me salvó!

-touji y kensuke- ¡YA ANDABAS BIEN PEDO WEEEEEE! (riéndose)

-Shinji- en serio, créanme, todo fue tan real(desesperado)

-Kensuke- no es que no te creamos, sino que, ya andabas bien pedo, además, una chica defendiéndote, es muy difícil de creer que una mujer pueda ponérsele al tiro a un malandro

-Touji-Si, esa es la cadena evolutiva, los malandro violan viejas, las viejas mangonean a sus novios, los novios tienen sexo con putas, bueno, eso es lo que yo se

-Shinji- esas si son mamadas, pero bueno, ya mejor entremos a clase, al fin que hoy toca las dos primeras horas de taller de dibujo técnico, eso significa:

-Kensuke, touji y shinji- Misatooo (babean de excitación)

-Hikari- sin duda que esos 3 no valen verga (enojada)

-Asuka- tienes mucha razón (Desilucionada de la vida)

Ya entraron todos al salón de dibujo técnico, mientras iba llegando el sueño húmedo de todos los chicos de la preparatoria, aaah y atrás de ella iba llegando Setsuna, y el corazón del shinji palpitó al doble

-Misato- Hola mis niños (Con una voz algo sensual y sexual)

-Todos los chicos del salón- ¡Buenos días señorita Misato (muy calenturientos)

-Misato- Bueno, creo que el viernes ya les presentaron a esta linda chica, pero ahora yo se las vuelvo a presentar, ella se llama Setsuna, es familiar política mía, así que por eso está en el grupo "A" de "Acomodados" (sonrisa sínica)

Nadie tomo en cuenta eso, y Setsuna se sentó hacia atrás alado del mesabanco de Rei, quien tenía el puesto de ser la callada del salón.

Setsuna sacó de su mochila un cuaderno donde tenía escrito "S & S", Rei volteó y dedujo que significaba Setsuna y Shinji, así que, bueno… Ayanami no es que sienta algo en concreto por Shinji, pero, ella presentía que él la volteaba a ver, y eso ya no pasaba porque ahora Setsuna acapara su atención, así que

=Pensamiento de Rei= Yo no puedo dejar que la única persona que volteaba a verme me cambie, pero tampoco le puedo demostrar algo que no siento como el amor para que siga volteándome a ver, eso sería deshonesto, solo quisiera que el siga viéndome para sentirme segura

=Pensamiento de Setsuna= ¿Me veré igual de rara que esta chica de alado al no hablarle a nadie? ¿Shinji dejará de voltearme a ver si me vuelvo igual de rara que ella? Es que él se ve que es distinto y que busca algo distinto, y ese distinto soy yo, pero ¿Qué tal si no? Rayos, nunca había sentido eso, me hará distraerme mucho en clases, quiero aprender más sobre el segundo impacto y ningún tipo me hará perder la atención a las clases… Pero mírenlo, shinji es muy distinto, me gusta (Cara de soñadora alegre)

La clase siguió pasando y ahora fueron todos a su salón principal con ese profe que siempre se la pasa hablando del segundo impacto.

-Asuka- Oye, Shinji, estabas volteando mucho hacia atrás ¿Verdad?

-Shinji- Es-es-estem… no, por qué l…

-Asuka- ¡HAAAY! No te hagas wey, que ya estas mucho muy wey, bien que si estabas volteando a ver a alguna de las dos, ¿Fue a la muñequita pelona o a la nueva?(Tono burlón)

-Shinji- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Solo fastidias, Asuka, mejor ya vamos a meternos al salón

-Asuka- Bien, nenita, ni me quieres contar nada aunque sea tu amiga (Decepcionada)

-Shinji- ¿Amiga? Sí eres la que más me caga el palo(enojado)

-Asuka- Ya, bueno no llores nenita.

Paso el tiempo de clase y llegaron al receso, donde no pasó mucho, Kensuke, Touji y Shinji se la pasaron hablando de pajas, mientras Hikari y Asuka hablaron de él nuevo éxito del komander. Setsuna se la pasó en el salón, donde siempre se la pasa Ayanami, que al ver a su "archirrival que no se movía, ella decidió salir a buscar un lugar para estar sola.

Terminó el receso, todos entraron y Setsuna seguía en el salón

=Pensamiento de Setsuna= Maldición, los pensamientos amorosos han podido más que mis ganas por aprender sobre el segundo impacto

=Pensamiento de Rei= ¿Por qué estaré tan blanca si aquí casí siempre está a 45 °C? Estoy tan vacía que solo me cabe el conocimiento universal científico, pero no me llena ¿Me llenaré si empiezo a actuar como alguien normal aunque no lo sea?

=Pensamiento de todo el salón en conjunto excepto Setsuna y Rei= ¡Esta clase esta de hueva!

Riiiing! Termino la clase, todos salieron despavoridos, pero ¿Adivinen quienes no salieron como animales? Si! Rei y Setsuna. Cuando Shinji se dio cuenta ya estaba afuera y quería esperar a Setsuna para caminar con ella como el viernes.

Shinji pensó que Setsuna ya había caminado hacia su casa, así que él fue rumbo a donde vive ella, pero la verdad, no recordaba bien por donde así que estaría a punto de perderse

=Pensamiento de Shinji= ¿Por estas calle vivía? Aquí es una zona de casas de ricos, siento que ya ando perdido, además ¿Qué es eso? Es como una ciudad de ricos dentro de nuestra jodida ciudad, hay un instituto como el de nosotros, pero las chicas utilizan ropas como las de quico el del chavo del 8, también hay un mall, un gym de crossfit y hasta una biblioteca, ¿Una biblioteca? ¡Tengo que entrar!

Entró a la biblioteca muy grande que estaba, paso por cada sitio hasta llegar al más oscuro, era la zona donde había literatura tipo manga, esa zona está prácticamente abandonada, shinji la comenzó a observar y una sombra estaba parada en la sección del shoujo, dicha sombra, al sentir la presencia de alguien más, se movió despavoridamente y chocó con shinji, y los cayeron a un punto donde con había poca luz, así que se observaron

-Chica misteriosa H- ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?! (sorprendida)

-Shinji- Perdón, sólo vine a observar en esta biblioteca (confuso)

La chica corrió rumbo a la salida sin decir nada, pero dejo tirado el manga que estaba leyendo en lo oscuro, la chica era en realidad muy linda, con el cabello largo y ondulado y se veía simplemente muy fina, de ese tipo que le jalas el cuero del cuello y no llora. Ella no había terminado de leer el manga.

=Pensamiento de shinji- Este manga es de demasiado shoujo, y no lo ha entregado, mañana se vence, pero lo debe entregar ella para que firme y todo eso, pero que raro, solo pone "HN" en lugar de su firma

Shinji salió de allí con el manga en su mochila, ahora si tomaría otro rumbo para ir a su casa porque no tenía dinero para el micro, caminó hasta bajar de zonas de clases sociales y llegó a un lugar que se le hizo familiar

-Gritos de muchos- ¡UNAS VIEJAS SE ESTAN AGARRANDO A VERGAZOS! ¡A LA VERGAAAAA! ¡NOOO MAMES! SORDEATE ESAS TRAEN UN CHINGO PARA LOS VERGAZOS Y EMBARAZARSE, SE ESTAN VERGUIANDO CON MADRE A LA LUPITA UNA VIEJA QUE PARECE VATO POR EL PELO

Shinji por morbo fue a ver, y se llevó una gran sorpresa

=Pensamiento de Shinji= Es la chica misteriosa X que me salvó el día de la peda (sorprendido)

La chica le estaba partiendo la madre con madre a la Lupita, salieron los prefectos a separarlas, en ese momento es cuando se da cuenta que está cerca de un CONALEP, en el cual estudia esa chica, mientras los prefectos la jalan, ella ve a shinji y le grita

-Chica misteriosa X- lárgate de aquí, te van a hacer daño y ya no voy a poder estar para protegerte(forcejeando)

Él le hace caso y se va sordeadamente buscando el camino a su casa, con pensamientos acerca de esas dos chicas nuevas que se acercaron a su vida el día de hoy, pensando también en que mañana irá a verlas para entregarle le manga a la chica misteriosa H y darle un pedazo de cabello que le arrancaron a la chica misteriosa X mientras peleaba.

Mientras tanto en casa de Setsuna: No había nada y todavía no llegaba su papá, ella estaba comiendo sopa nissi, mientras su madrastra fue a comer al club campestre, setsuna pensaba en que tal sería si anduviera con shinji, en ese instante también Asuka pensaba en que será lo que pasará con shinji, ya en un tono romántico, y Rei al unísono dando las razones para no sentir amor.

Así termina el segundo episodio.


	2. 3er episodio: chica misteriosa HX

3er episodio: chica misteriosa H+X  
Shinji llegó a su casa, no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado en el trascurso, no pudo haberse imaginado una situación en la cual se encontrará a una chica escondida leyendo un manga en una biblioteca, después, pasó por un lugar muy distinto donde se encontró a la chica que lo salvó ya hace tiempo, se estaba agarrando a golpes con una chica 3 veces más grande que ella y la madreó bien bonito. En fin, el resto del día no tuvo nada más interesante, ya que, en la vida de Setsuna estaba algo igual, su padre no ha llegado, pero descuiden, sigue vivo, pero, el trabajo no lo deja ni en un solo momento. En la vida de Rei, es en un simple cuarto sin mucho, y en la de Asuka, se la pasa en internet, haciendo cosas sin importancia.  
=Pensamiento de la chica misteriosa H= Putamadre, Dejé el manga tirado en la biblioteca, espero y nadie se enteré que yo estuve leyendo eso, sino, mi vida social se va al caño… Pero, sí ese chico levantó el manga y le dice a todos de que me gustan esos "Dibujitos chinos" como les llaman, simplemente ya mame.  
Lo pensaba mientras estaba en clases en el colegio más prestigioso de mante-3, rodeada de puro hijo de políticos, y todos la admiran por ser una chica muy inteligente, con un talento especial para el piano y además por ser hija de un narcotraficante muy poderoso.  
=pensamiento de la chica misteriosa H= No puedo dejar que nadie sepa de ese secreto, sería una deshonra para mi padre y todos dejarían de admirarme ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me tienen que pasar a mí? (Triste)  
Mientras tanto en la escuela de clase media:  
-kensuke- que pedo shinji ¿Por qué ya no nos acompañas a la casa?  
-Touji- Si we ¿Qué haces, tienes a una vieja que te andas chingando saliendo de clase o qué? De seguro es la nueva, no creas que somos pendejos, si bien que la andas viendo de amadre ¿Ya te la chingaste o qué?  
-Shinji- Claro que no, muy apenas le hablo, pero me sordea, no cotorrea tanto conmigo  
-Touji- Yo te puedo decir entonces como te la puedes chingar, yo soy todo un conquistador acá bien verga ¿Sí o no? Kensuke  
-Asuka- Jajaj si, ya se chingo al Kensuke, por eso le pregunta (Riéndose)  
-Shinji- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste de todo? (Espantado)  
-Asuka- Putamadre, todo, así que te gusta la nueva. Como amiga te puedo decir que no te conviene, está muy pendejilla  
-Shinji- Y ¿Tu como sabes eso?  
-Asuka- Se nota en corto, no tiene barrio, no sabe ni madres de la vida, ni siquiera debe de saber trapear  
-Shinji- supongo que tienes razón (desilusionado)  
-Asuka- Ahuevo que tengo razón, las viejas raras nunca convienen, quien sabe que mañas tengan  
Mientras estaban en el receso, veamos que pasa en la escuela de la clase baja:  
=Pensamiento de la chica misteriosa X= Que vergas pasara con ese morro que me he topado varias veces, está bien pendejo y se anima a andar en la calle donde lo pueden hacer pedazos luego luego. Primero que aprenda a limpiarse la cola y después que haga lo que le dé su regalada gana, pero, aun así tiene algo… algo que me hace querer protegerlo  
-Una voz- Ya wey, saca el toque, no te la acabes tu sola  
-Chica misteriosa X- no mames, son bien culos para ir al punto a comprarla, siempre tengo que ir yo, a la verga mejor me la chingo yo sola  
-Varias voces- Chingas a tu madre entonces  
-Chica misteriosa X- la suya en vinagre, pendejos  
=Pensamiento de la chica misteriosa X= Putamadre ¿Realmente seré la chica correcta para ese wey? Es que como soy no creo que me llegue a querer  
A la salida en la escuela de shinji:  
-Kensuke- Vamos a jugar KOF en las maquinitas de la tienda de doña pelos  
-Touji- sobres, que se arme ¿Jalas o que, shinji?  
-Shinji- Disculpen, es que tengo mandados que hacer  
-Touji- ¿Entonces si vas a cogerte a la nueva?  
-Shinji- No, claro que no, en serio, si es algo urgente (Un poco enojado)  
-Touji y kensuke- Pinche joto, no te enojes nena, malo fuera que pensáramos que te andas chingando a un joto ¿O sí?  
-Shinji- Adiós  
En la esquina esperaba Setsuna, caminando como si no esperara a nadie cuando en realidad si esperaba a shinji. Y Rei… bueno, ella no hizo nada más que pensar en esa encrucijada de amar o no a shinji.  
=Pensamiento de Rei= Putamadre, shinji está yendo directo a Setsuna, entonces si la ama.. ¿Qué? No fue con ella, y tomo un micro antes, entonces… eso significa que si tengo oportunidad (Ilusionada, pero fría por fuera)  
=Pensamiento de setsuna= putamadre, no se acercó a mí, eso significa que no me quiere (triste)  
Shinji tomo un micro para llegar más rápido a esa biblioteca lujosa en donde la chica misteriosa H dejo su manga  
Entonces, en la prepa pobre  
=Pensamiento de la chica misteriosa X= El salió de ese lado, así que, debe venir de la parte rica de la ciudad ¿Qué tal si lo busco? No mames no ¿luego? Si me manda a la verga, pero no tiene que hacerlo, soy la mera verga y lo protegí, no una, sino dos veces, el culero tiene que tratarme bien, aunque, yo me lo quiero comer en la cama, hoy me va a conocer, alaverga sabrá quien es Urabe Mikoto  
En el colegio prestigiado  
=Pensamiento de la chica misteriosa H= Debo correr, a lo mejor y si le explico a la bibliotecaria me entendería, pero luego se enteraría de mis gustos y ya no quiero mandar matar gente por saber de mas, ya con seis muertes es suficiente, pero ¿Luego? El chico ese también tendrá que morir si lo dice, intentare hablar bien con el antes que cometa el error de decir mi secreto, el secreto de Haruka Nogizaka  
Shinji va llegando a la biblioteca chingona, y afuera se encuentra a Haruka  
-Haruka- Heeeey, espera alli, no te muevas ¿Tu tomaste mi amm… mi revista… mensual de dib…  
-Shinji- ¿Manga?  
-Haruka- ¡shhhhh! Cállate, no lo digas tan fuerte  
-shinji- ooh disculpa… entonces por eso saliste corri..  
-Haruka- ¡callate, callate, idiota!  
-Shinji- otra vez, disculpa, aquí está tu revista  
-Haruka- Gracias por fin volviste con mami (feliz abraza el manga). Y tú, por favor no le digas a nadie nada de lo que me gusta leer  
-Shinji- Claro, pero, no te conozco  
-Haruka- ah, sí, disculpa, mi nombre es Haruka, jajaj ni me había presentado (sonriendo)  
-Shinji- mucho gusto, soy shinji (se unio a la sonrisa de ella)  
En ese momento, Urabe observa como Haruka es feliz mientras está cerca de shinji  
=Pensamiento de Urabe= ¿Qué vergas? Jamás hubiera imaginado que ese pendejo anduviera con la hija del z40, ya valió verga, nunca me hubiera ilusionado, pero ahí voy de pendeja pensando en ese hijo de la verga ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me tienen que pasar a mí? (Triste).  
Despues de un rato, Shinji y Haruka hablaron y urabe se quedó en una esquina sentada pensando  
-Shinji- Hola, creo que me toca a mí ayudarte ahora  
Este es el final del capítulo 3.


End file.
